<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Máquina del Tiempo by Nhyeviem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325037">La Máquina del Tiempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhyeviem/pseuds/Nhyeviem'>Nhyeviem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhyeviem/pseuds/Nhyeviem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard viaja en el tiempo, llegando a cambiar su vida y la de sus amigos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Penny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Máquina del Tiempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡¿Lo dices enserio?! - habló Leonard emocionado.</p><p>-Aún se me es difícil de creer - dijo Sheldon - Ayudaré en la creación de la máquina del tiempo.</p><p>-Me alegro por ti.</p><p>-¡¿Cómo es posible que termine siendo un simple asistente?!</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Yo debería crear la primera máquina del tiempo ¿Realmente alguien como Akrit Jaswal sería capaz? Debe tratarse de una broma.</p><p>-Eres increíble - trató de recriminarlo.</p><p>-lo sé- cruzó los brazos - Es obvio que él fracasará.</p><p>-Trata de comportarte en la cena de mañana - habló Penny.</p><p>-Si no lo haces es probable que él cambie de parecer y ya no quiera que contribuyas con su trabajo.</p><p>-No lo había pensado, pero tienen razón - se levantó del sofá - vaya, parece que ahora hasta tontos como ustedes pueden ser más listos - molesto sale del departamento</p><p>-Él siempre tan halagador - dijo Penny sarcásticamente.</p><p>En la mañana del día siguiente...</p><p>-No es posible que escogiera a Leonard en vez de a mí - se echó sobre la cama.</p><p>- ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Amy sentándose a su costado, sobre la cama.</p><p>-Sólo dije la verdad, que soy la única mente brillante detrás ese proyecto.</p><p>-Sheldon, no te va a agradar esto que voy a decir, pero esto es tu culpa.</p><p>-¿Cómo me dices eso? - se sienta - me case contigo para que me apoyaras en mis decisiones y tú me recriminas sólo por decir la verdad - se levantó y agarró su casaca - mejor saldré a caminar - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. </p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron cinco años y Leonard seguía trabajando en dicho proyecto, se concentró tanto en el trabajo que a su familia sólo la veía en la madrugada en el momento que llegaba a dormir y en las mañanas, cuando se iba. Las discusiones con Penny cada vez eran más constantes hasta que ella decidió divorciarse y le quitó la custodia de su hijo, quien seguramente le llegaría a tener resentimiento por haber estado ausente y por los gritos en la madrugada que hubo antes de la separación de sus padres. Leonard estaba molesto con Penny, pero también la entendía, desde que trabajó para construir la máquina del tiempo, la ignoró.<br/>
Con sus amigos no le fue mejor, Howard y Rajesh se alejaron de él desde antes que conociera a Akrit Jaswal, aparentemente sin ninguna razón, simplemente se alejaron y Sheldon lo consideró un traidor, se mudó del edificio y nunca se volvió a comunicar con él.</p><p>Al terminar de construir la máquina, Leonard tenía la oportunidad de usarla y recordó el tiempo que pasó con sus amigos y el que pasó con Penny, cuando pensaba que sus amigos lo estimaban, cuando creía estar enamorado de Penny y pensaba que ella también de él. Llegó a creer que al haber obedecido a sus padres y volverse científico hizo lo correcto.</p><p>-Que equivocado estaba - murmuró antes de usar la máquina y cambiar su vida.</p><p> </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p><p>Leonard quiso cumplir el sueño que tuvo en la adolescencia, ser rapero. Se esforzó mucho, intentó componer canciones e ingresar a concursos y no lo logró, pero descubrió que le encantaba la pintura y teniendo 35 años ya era un pintor reconocido casado con una diseñadora de modas. Se conocieron cuando ella compró una de sus primeras obras.<br/>
Howard y Rajesh gracias a un intento fallido de disculpa del físico, eran los protagonistas del rumor de la pareja gay que trabaja en la universidad. Ellos solían insultar y burlarse de Sheldon, lo creían un cretino.</p><p>Amy estuvo años triste por su poca vida social, pero luego de tener avances en su trabajo, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba tantos amigos para ser feliz.<br/>
Sheldon estaba resignado, no podía encontrar un compañero de departamento. Tenía que tomar el bus cuando iba a trabajar, y eso era algo que le desagradaba. Debido a estar ocupado con su trabajo, pensando en comics o la película de Viaje a las Estrellas no notó que día fue que llegó una nueva vecina y un día la vio sentada al lado de la puerta llorando.</p><p>-Perdí mi llave, tuve un mal día en mi trabajo, problemas con el seguro de mi auto y encima al subir las escaleras pasó una mosca y por accidente me la tragué.</p><p>-No deberías preocuparte por los insectos, prácticamente son proteína - ella lo mira - quisieras esperar en mi departamento - dijo intentando ser sarcástico.</p><p>-No, quiero seguir aquí, llorando en el piso.</p><p>-Bueno, como quieras - dio media vuelta.</p><p>-¡Ay! - se levanta - te tomo la palabra - entra al departamento.</p><p>-Creí que había entendido el sarcasmo - murmuró antes de volver a su departamento.</p><p>Después de eso Sheldon habló a Penny para pedirle que lo lleve al trabajo y que lo acompañe a la tienda de comics. Penny pensaba que Sheldon era ególatra, irritante y despreciativo, pero sabía que en el fondo era buena persona. Ellos se hicieron mejores amigos, luego de dos años fueron novios y al pasar siete años se casaron. Penny nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de alguien que sea tan diferente a ella y aunque tenía la sensación de haberse olvidado de algo, estaba contenta por cómo le había ido en la vida.</p><p> </p><p>||| ~ Fin ~ |||</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>